date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Ⅲ Episode 3
is the 3rd episode of the anime's third season. Synopsis At a park somewhere in Tenguu City, Shido and Kotori are on their date but discuss what happened last night concerning Yuzuru's abduction by Natsumi. Shido is still wondering who Natsumi has impersonated among the 12 people in the photos. Kotori presumes that the following days may give them a clue at the cost of more people disappearing. Shido wishes to find Natsumi before any more people disappear. Hearing this, Kotori then suggests that Shido test if she is the real one or not. Shido is confident she is the real Kotori but the latter tells the former to at least try confirming if it is indeed her, proposing that Shido kiss her to get a reaction. Shido seemingly obliges without a second thought and Kotori nervously prepares herself, only for Shido to take off her hair ribbons, playfully refusing to give them back to Kotori who humorously tries to get them back. Shido, with this reaction, is completely sure she is the real Kotori only for her to punch him in the stomach in retaliation. Later, Shido goes on a date with Miku as planned, with their date at an amusement park whilst wearing costumes in order to not arouse attention due to Miku's status as an idol. However, a couple of bystanders notice their outfits and recognize them from a popular show and asks if they can take pictures of the two, which Miku immediately accepts. She then asks Shido to take pictures with her and he complies, to his embarrassment. Later on, Shido is with Ai, Mai and Mii where the trio asks why he called them out together, still visibly upset and wary of Shido after what happened last time. Shido responds that he thought that since they were classmates, it would be nice that they hung out sometime, trying his best to not make the atmosphere feel awkward. Sometime later, Shido is talking to Ms. Okamine privately in the guidance office of their school. Okamine asks why he wanted to talk to her about his future, which Shido replies that he wants to take it more seriously. Misunderstanding what he means, Okamine reminds Shido of what he told her the last time they talked, presenting him a marriage registration, to Shido's total surprise. Afterwards, Shido goes on his date with Kaguya at a bowling alley. Kaguya manages another strike, to Shido's shock. She proclaims that he won't be able to beat her and reminds him that whoever loses has to do whatever the winner desires. Shido states that he won't lose and says that he will make an amazing comeback. After beating Shido, Kaguya tells him to sit right next to her and states that her first order is that he not react surprised, flustered or try to stop her no matter what she does next and that he should keep it between them only. Shido promises and Kaguya rests her head on his lap. She also orders Shido to pat her head, which he complies to. Suddenly, Kaguya covers her face on Shido's stomach and wraps her arms around him, which surprises him. Kaguya then begins crying, revealing to Shido that she is well aware that Yuzuru isn't on and that he hasn't found her yet. She continues saying that she understands why he had to lie to her about it and chooses to believe in him, as she still remembers that he is the one who gave her and Yuzuru a choice. Kaguya begs Shido to find and save her sister and he comforts her. Later that night, at the Itsuka household, Shido is resting after an exhausting day. Kotori asks him if he noticed anything wrong with any of them that could give him a clue to Natsumi is impersonating. Shido says that he isn't sure as everyone did not display any odd behavior from normal, but he says that he wants to end it as quick as possible. Looking at the clock, Kotori mentions that it is almost time for him to give Natsumi an answer. Shido says that even if he wants to guess, he has no idea what to do. Kotori ponders that since the game runs under Natsumi's influence, she could be observing them from afar. A familiar voice confirms Kotori's suspicion. appears in the room which Natsumi uses to communicate to them both. Natsumi playfully asks if Shido is having fun yet, which he rebukes, saying that he didn't ask for this. Shido asks her to give Yuzuru back and they can talk it over which Natsumi refuses, mentioning that the whole process is already in motion as she asks Shido who he thinks she was impersonating. Kotori adds that even if he doesn't answer, somebody will still get erased. Reluctantly, Shido answers that Natsumi was impersonating as Yoshino. Unimpressed by his answer, Natsumi ends their conversation and recalls . Just then, Reine contacts them both and reveals that both Ai and Yoshino have disappeared. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Kotori Itsuka *Miku Izayoi *Reine Murasame *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Tamae Okamine *Yamai *Natsumi *Origami Tobiichi *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Karen Nora Mathers *Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Ellen Mira Mathers *Yoshino *Hiroto Tonomachi Trivia Major Events *Shido continues Natsumi's game for him and goes on a date with Kotori, Miku, Ai, Maii, Mii, Ms. Okamine and Kaguya *Ai and Yoshino are next to disappear *During the two-day timeskip, Ms. Okamine, Mai, Mii and Hiroto have also disappeared *Shido goes on a date with Origami *Shido and Tohka meet Elliot Baldwin Woodman for the first time *Tohka is the next to disappear *Origami and Kaguya are taken by Natsumi when Shido answers incorrectly *Shido guesses who Natsumi was impersonating, defeating her and her game *The disappeared victims are brought back *Shido and the rest see Natsumi's real form *Natsumi escapes and turns Origami and the Spirits into children Differences from the Light Novel Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 3